The Joker's Daughter
by Duela Dent
Summary: Each person gets to tell whats going on with Duela While she grows up.


Jeannie's POV:

I woke up to a strange burning smell. As I open my eyes slowly I see my apatment burning. A hand touches my shoulder and I quickly turn around in fear.

"It's ok Jeannie it's just me." They said in a calm voice. As I look at who it is,it was my younger sister Katty.

"Where am I? What happend?" I said to her.

"I got you out of your aparment before it blew up. You see some guys with guns we're outside your apartment building talking about how they would blow it up and that this would distract the cops from the robbery at the Card Company next door the Chemical Plant Company.I had come to visit you to see how you we're doing,and when I herd what they we're going to do I got you out of your aprment went you had past out from some deadly gas they put in everybody's room." She said.

I was wondering why some strange men came into my room yesterday telling me they we're installing a new security systems in every room. Wait.. Card Company next to.. oh no JACK! "Katty wheres Jack!" I yell out.

"I don't know Jeannie I haven't seen him." She says touching my two shoulders trying to calm me down.

"He was going to help the guys do something at the Card Company. What if the guys who did this we're the ones Jack's was going to help!" I yell out again.

No he wouldn't help them. Jack is my loving and caring husband. He would never be apart of something like that. We have to do something. "Katty we have to do something, we have to help him!" I said to her.

"No Jeannie your seven months pregnant. You know its not safe for you or the baby. Your coming straight to my house and your going to stop stressing about Jack,he'll be fine ok?" She tells me.

"Metropolis? He'll never know where I am. We have to stay here and find out what happend,please." I said. I can feel myself start to tear up, because what if...what if I never see him again. But Katty's right, I can't put my baby in any kind of danger. I look at her and tell her yes i'll go with her. I just hope after a few days when everything is going good again. I'll let him know im alright.

4 years later...

Joker's POV:

I stay seated at the edge of my bed looking at some old photos of Jeannie and me. Our daughter would have been four, I'd still be with my family if I didn't help those robbers. Either way I don't know what im thinking. If I also didn't help they would have killed Jeannie and my baby anyways. I got them all... I killed every single one of those freaks for what they did. But yet I missed one. I amit he's very quick,sneaky and knows when to strike at the right moment. He's just like me, thats why is so hard to kill him, but still we're so different. He was the bigggest reason I lost my family. Soon though when I have his throat in my hands. I'll make his death slow, painfully, and happy for me. He is now the only reson i'm still alive. But i'm the reason he'll be dead. Batman. I will have my revange.

"Harley! Get my keys we have some business to take care of." I said. Today batman will die.

"Coming puddin! Say mistah J what's been bugging you all day today?" She said. I ignore her. Poor little Harley will never understand that I will only ever love one woman, Jeannie. Harley is a good woman and all but nothing like her. Yet I do care for her thats why I have to kill her before my feelings ge to strong for her. Not just yet though i'll need her for a few more things.

After I get what I need I call up Lex Luthor and set up an appointment to meet him.A day passes and we meet at one of his jets.

"Lexie my man it's wonderful to know that you wanted to come to our date after all! HAHAHA" I said.

"Joker... (sigh)... Now what is it you want?" He said. Lex is such a buzz kill.

"It's simple really. We kill our enimies Superman and Batman... You see Lex they both took something fom us... for you Superman took the trust from the city away from you...for me Batman took my wi...my fun from all the things I do... You see you kill my Batman and I kill your superman. It's easy because they wont expect there enimes to be switch to kill some one else." I said.

"What makes you think you have a better chance of killing Superman then me?" He said.

"Can't you just trust mistah J on this. He knows what he's doing." Harley rudly interrupts. But by doing so Lex Luthor actaully takes my plan and switches the end. Just how I wanted it. I got my plan the only way to make him agree on this is to give him a chance to change it. And yet it's still my plan.

"Ok joker it's a deal execpt I want to kill Superman when he's weak and you Kill Batman when he to is in very bad condition...Deal?" He sticks out his hand an we shake on it.

"OH GREAT! I promise Lexie I won't let you down! HAHAHAHAHAHA." I say laughing. Not expecting what was going to happen next. A little girl walks into the room. Her hair red and her eyes purple.

"Daddy?" She said.

"Duela! Sweet heart I told you to stay in the back until I was done. What's wrong?" Lex said. Lex Luthor a father impossible. This girl looks Just like Jeannie. But Jeannie had blond hair and blue eyes, yet my hair was red..but what about the purple eyes? This little girl though... is a spitting image of Jeannie. This is my...my...daughter...

"I got scared that something bad happend. Oh daddy is that man a clown!" She said while running twords me. Lex Luthor tried to grab her arm but he missed. She stands right in front of me. she so small. I kneel down to where we meet eye to eye.

"I like clowns!" She says.

"Well you do? HAHA. Im the best clown ever my name is The Clown Price of Crime! or you can just call me The Joker..." I smile and hand out my hand so shake hers. But before I could Lex Luthor picked her up into his arms.

"Duela go back to the back room and watch T.V. we'll be landing soon and I have some important things to talk about." He looked at her and demanded.

"But daddy I want to talk to the Clown P..." She tried to finish before Lex interrupts.

"NO! Now go the back now! Duela!" He yells at her. She starts to tear up and then looks at me. she walks with her head held down twoards the back. I felt so sad inside. Also so anger now that I know she's my daughter.

"Hey Duela... Lets see a smile ok? Now lets see.." I said turning around so she wouldn't see what I was doing. "Here..." I hand her a ballon with a smiley face on it. "Now let me see those pearly whites!" I smiled as big as I possibly can.

"Thank you Joker..haha" She smiled and went to the back laughing. Now that made me happy.

She was so much like Jeannie down to the smile and her laugh. Now I know though that batman isn't my only threat now.. It's Lex as well. I'm going to get my daughter back one way or another either way i'm getting her back.

"Lex Luthor I didn't know you had a daughter?" I asked him.

"Well no one knows because I keep her hidden. I have to because if anyone knows she exsist the real father will find out and do anything he can to get her, even if that means taking his own life" He tells me. Knowing I already know.

"Lex you are right about one thing execpt i'll make sure I dont die so I can raise her to be just like ME! For the rest of her life." Saying this I pull out my Harpoon Gun and pull the triger once and the BANG flag comes out. One more pull and he's dead and I can have my daughter back.

"MERCY! Lock the back door and help." He yells. What a waste of time might as well pull the...What the...She came and kicked it out of my hand.

"HARLEY! Front and center...attack." I yelled out. Harley then comes and jumps on Mercy and they started to fight. I see my guns to far so Iook back at Lex. His face filled with anger. I felt the jet land and stop.I pull Harley's jester hat and pull her away from Mercy, Then I kick Mercy in the stomach sending her across the jet floor.

"Sorry Lexie I have to leave so early, But i'll be back so have her packed and ready.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I burst out laughing while walking away. But because I found my little girl.

4 years ago...

Lex Luthor's POV:

"Lex Luthor?" marcy said.

"What is it Mercy...I'm busy trying to get... oh never mind." I yell out. I fallow Mercy to a women dressed in a yellow dress.

"Hello I have something to discuss with you. I have a small child in need of a home." She begins before I cut her off.

"No...I don't want the child so please leave." I tell her pushing her out the door.

"Wait please sir this baby needs to be hidden. Away...Away...Away from the...Joker." She said while being frighted. I freeze and don't move.

"This child has a bright future and I don't want Joker to be apart of it. The girl's mother died while giving birth. And her aunt died in a car crash on the way to the hospital after work. No other ralitives can be reached. And the ones who answer want no part of it. No one knows this is the joker's baby but me,a doctor,and you. This child needs a home that will never allow her to know who her real father is. And because your rich I thought she'd be safe here." She told me all calm like I wasen't going to mind.

"No i'm sorry but I can't. I don't have time for a baby." I told her shuting the door.

"She has amazing abilitys..." She told me. I stop the door. Opened it again and looked at her. She asked me to go with her so I did. She had taken me to a science center and showed me what she could do.

"This child has not gained her powers but at a proper age she will gain them. These are the jeans we found in her body that will soon come to , Black wholes, Telekinetic blasts, Telekinetic bursts, Telekinetic bolts, Telekinetic waves, Telekinetic shields/barriers, Teleportation, and a very danerous one named Fire wave bomb. The bomb one is very dangerous if her anger get to far she can destroy a whole city and it will burn it down and cause horrible damage. Her mother also had these abilitys but had never used them,well thats what her papers showed. Think about it a powerful girl like this in the Joker's hands, imagine what he will do to the whole world." She finished talking and looked at me.

"I'll do it and I'l make sure no one discovers her. Where is she?" I said. If she is this dangerous I could finally get rid of Superman. And take over this pethetic earth. I walk past a room full of babies an into a room with only one crib. She's by herself. I look at her and she's awake and when I see her, her eyes are a dark purpe and her hair was coming out a redish color.

"So what will you call her sir?" She says bring out paper work.

"Duela.." I start to say.

"Duela Luthor?" She asks.

"No Duela Dent.." I told her but still looking at the ba...no I mean Duela.

present... (After the meeting with The Joker)

"Duela please i'm trying to work." I told her but yet she never listens. I grab her on her sides and through her in the air only to catch her again.

"WHHEEEEEEE! Again daddy ." she screams in joy as I keep throwing her and catching ...I put her on the floor and rub her hair.

"Now go play over there ok sweet heart?" I tell her.

"Ok daddy." She responds to me.

"Hahaha now get out of here you little brat." I tell her while smiling. She runs to her room laughing. Now that she's gone. I walk downstairs to my lab where I have Superman tied up.

"Now back to buisness." I tell him.

12 years later...

"Daddy i'm ready and they said it's a good High School, I think i'll survive. Look i'll be staying at your good friend Bruce wayne's house. And i'll come visit everytime theres no school ok! I promise Daddy i'll be ok. Well here I go." My little girl know leaves to Gotham City to enroll into Gotham High. No word of the Joker and he hasen't been out of Arkham since the meeting we had, maybe he had a change of heart and forgot about ... He forgot she'll be alright plus I've asked Bruce Wayne to keep an eye on her. She is now sixteen and can handle herself. She'll be fine. I gave her a long hug and told her I love her. She now is in a plane off to Gotham.

Duela's POV:

Wow Gotham High here I come. I was begging daddy to let me come here all the time until he finally said yes. But when he doesn't know is that I saw the adoption papers and my real father was from Gotham. And that my mother died while giving birth to me. The only real reason I came here was because I had to find my real dad and why he left me. If theres anyone to ask for help it's Batman. Daddys always talking about him and how he works with the Justice League and he's another pain in the... Now that i'm here, dad said Bruce will be in a black suit and with a sighn that says my name. There he is.

"Umm...Bruce Wayne? Not to be rude but you look older then I thought." I told the man with the sighn. Then a man spoke behind me.

"Hahahaha i'm actually Bruce Wayne that's my butler Alfred." He said. As I turn around I couldn't belive it. HE WAS TOATLLY HOT!

"I'm sorry it's because he was ...the sighn...the nice car...and... I'm sorry let me start over. My name is Duela Dent and i'm Lex Luthor's daughter and he probably already told you other things about me right?" I said. Oh God I feel so stupid right now for some reason. We drive over to his home. Where he shows me the room i'll be staying in.

"Ok Duela you may come and leave as much as you please just be back before 10 pm so I know your safe. And no other people in the mansion. Last rule check in ith me everytime your gone so I can let your father know you're alright. Now lets see... This will be your room. Let me or Alfred know if you need anything. I want you to be as comfortable as you possible can. I'll leave you alone so you can unpack." He said shutting my door. He at least gives me more freedom then daddy. Dad was always yelling at me to not go outside. I was even home schooled. I never got to be outside. So now i'm living with Bruce Wayne for a year.

Great I know what will make it on the new cover of magazine gotham 'One teenage girl living alone with Bruce Wayne and his creepy old butler' Yup that will get peoples attention... This doesn't sound very relaxing... I'll probably get used to it. Well thats not my problem right know, first I have to find Batman and ask him to help me. Now they say Batman comes out more at night. And I think I know just how to get his attention. It's 10 pm and Bruce thinks i'm asleep so i'll sneak out and look for Batman. I get to a jewlery store and break the glass. Then a loud alarm turns on bringing all the cops surronding me with lights and guns.

"Put your hands in the air!" One police officer yells out to me. Then thats when Batman comes. He looked surprised like he hadn't seen someone break a jewlery store glass before.

"What do you want you broke the glass, not for the jewlery but to get my attention. Now what do you want now that you have it?" He tells me. He seems so mad.

"I need your help to find my real biological father that lives here in Gotham please. My dad never even told me I was adopted and I had figure it all out by myself. I had to tell him I wanted to go to Gotham High just to find my real dad and find out why he doesn't care for me and why he wasn't in my life...please...I need...please..." I start to cry and fall to my knees. I just want to know if he had to leave to protect me or just because he cares nothing for me or even cared when my mother died. Great Batman will never help me. Why would he im just another...

"Alright i'll help you come with me." He had kneeled and touched my shoulder looking right into my eyes. Even though I coudn't see his. I hug him and smile.

"Thank you Batman!" I yell out.

"But Batman she broke the..." One officer tried to finish but we walked past him.

"She's just a child whos hurt and confused." He says getting into the bat car. He put a blind fold on me and I guess we went to the bat cave because next thing I knew we we're in a cave...yup the bat cave.

"This might hurt just alittle." He says. He pokes me with a needle and takes alittle bit of blood. Then puts the blood in a contanier. which is scaned. The screen is pulling up different names until my mom picture show yup. It shows her picture saying ' status: deceased' with other information. So she really is gone, they didn't lie about that.

"What about my father?" I ask him.

"It's trying to detected him but it can't." He's pessing buttons and trying to figure it out until... His picture pulls up... The Joker...

"The Joker! how is he my father? Thats crazy my father always said to never trust him he's just... Batman i'm confused." I tell thing I knew I woke up on a bed. He must had put me to sleep because why would he let the Joker's daughter in there. I look around and see that Bruce Wayne is on a chair next to me. But im in a hospital. I didn't want to face him yet because I broke one of his rules. So I grab my clothes and run for it I find a bathroom and change. I went to a nurse and asked her how long was I out. Three days? I can't belive it was three days.

"DUELA?...DUELA?..." I hear Bruce calling my name. So I run out and Keep hidden with in the shadows. It's dark out so it's easier. It's about maybe nine? And I smell something burning around the corner of the street. I run towards it and see an apartment burning down. People are all outside looking and the fire fighters trying to put it out but can't it's a big building and its too much fire. Their trying as hard as they can. A lady is screaming in a fire fighter's chest.

"Excuse me? Whats wrong?" I ask her.

"My baby is in there they got me out but not her.." She says and begins to cry harder.

"Go get the baby!" I yell out at the man.

"We can't no more it's to dangerous." He says trying to keep the lady from running in. So I push him out of the way sending him down to the floor as for the lady.

"I'm sorry!" I yell out while running towards the burning building.

"Thank you..." she screams out smiling but with big tears coming down her face. I run past the two fire fighters trying to grab me. And run straight into the aparments. I berly dodge the wood on fire falling down. I hear the baby cry and cough. I fallowed the crys until I found her. Shes ok but she was on the top floor. I run to the windw and look sees me and cheers. But I can't jump it's five stories high i'll never make it. The way I came up was now ruined. So I had no choice but to jump. I'll save the baby by using my body as a shield from the ground. Then I see Bruce. He was so scared I could see it in his face. I smile at him and face my back towards him with the baby in my arms.

"Don't jump it's suicide! Through the kid and run back down." A man yells.

"I can't she'll get hurt and I can't get out i'm traped. Im sorry Bruce tell my dad I love him..." I yell out. I berly jump out before the whole place explodes. She's all wrapped in my arms and i feel myself fall fast...

Just before I hit the ground I stopped, I was levitating. I was about a foot off the ground. I looked at the people and there all we're suprised even Bruce. I fall to my feet without gettig hurt. The lady comes running and yanks the baby from me.

"Freak..." She tells me.

"What I just risked my life to save her." I yell out at her.

"Well I wish someone else would." She tells me walking away.

"You're just going to be another costume freak." A fire fighter says. They all started to chant and scream out 'Freak!...Costume Freak!...Leave!...' I just wanted to help.

"All I wanted to do was help you people and save a baby from it's death! But how do you return the thanks?... With the word FREAK! I didn't even know I had these powers. And you judge someone before you even get to know them. What if I wanted to be like Superman or Batman and help you people? Huh? No you rather want me to be a villian and kill you all right? Since thats how you just judged me." I yell out at them all. Fine they want a murderous Freak! I'll give them one... I walk past them pushing them making them fall. Bruce runs to me and trys to speak. But I know what he thinks of me, He's just like all of these people, The only diffrence he's rich. By just looking at him his face turns into shock and I send him flying across the street and I didn't even touch him.

That night I practice my powers trying to get the hang of it. so far I can Levitate, Telekinetic blasts, Telekinetic bursts, Telekinetic bolts, Telekinetic waves, Telekinetic shields around me and other objects, and I can teleport places.I'm not very good at them but i'm practicing. Now four hours of practice will help me atleast do one thing. I go to Arkham and some guards try to get me but before they can I hit them with a blast, and it wasn't even a compation.

"Who are you?..." A girl says to me. Shes scared and I think I feel bad for... No she probably thinks i'm a freak as well... Not touching her I grab her by the troat and pick her up.

"Where is the Joker?" I tell her. She points at the papers and I drop her hurting her ankle. I walk over to the desk and look at they papers. 'Joker: Insane Sector: 3 Room: 1 Status: #1 villian of Gotham'. Now knowing we're he is I go straight to his room. Great Batman.

"What do you want bat freak!" I yell out.

"Please don't do this you're going to hurt people." He tells me.

"What of it they Hurt me!" I yell back. I send a desk towards him only knocking him out.

Here we go. I open the door only to find him playing cards.

Joker's POV:

"Daddy..." A girl said. I got up quickly. My little girl she knows who I am.

"Duela..." I say back. I walk to her and hug her. I have my little girl back. She came to me. I felt her start to cry.

"Don't worry Dads here now and i'll never leave you alone again. I promise." I tell her. I hear guards and we run out the room.

"I can't do that many i'm still knew to it...come on." She says. I have no idea what shes talking about.

"Mitah J! Help!" Harley cries out.

"Sorry cupcake maybe next time...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yell out to her. Duela then stopped and by just looking at Harley's door it busted open and she tossed it to te guards.

"Come on Harley it wont keep them down forever!" Duela yells out. Harley now running behind us.

"Ok you guys ready?" She said. Me and Harley look at eachother confused. Next thing we new we we're outside of Arkham and in Gotham streets.

"How did you do that?" I asked her.

"I don't know for some reason I just can." She responded.

"Hello my names Harley Quinn please to meet ya." Harley says shaking Duela's hand.

"I'm Duela Dent! And the Joker's daughter." She said smiling.

"I'm his girlfriend." Harley said back. I'm still triping on how she did that did Jeannie never tell me something I needed to know.

"Duela where's Jeannie?" I grab her arm telling her this.

"She died giving birth..." She said. So Jeannie is dead for good. This whole time maybe hoping Jeannie was still alive because my daughter was. Huh.. I never though I'd be upset again. Me The Joker...The Clown Prince Of Crime! Well I should be glad my little girl is still alive. Duela hugs me and Harley and says words that suprise me.

"Now we can be ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY!" She said and smiles.

Duela's POV:

A few weeks past and I bonded with Harley and my dad more then I ever did with Lex Luthor my whole life. We've done so many fun things that I never felt so free before. To do what I want when I wanted to. I even know how to perfect my powers that I know about. It's amazing being someone else. I changed my look as well fom a girl who dressed regular to me now. It also suits me better. I now take over the Joker's look except I made it look more girlish, Iike I kept everything but the coat and no green undershirt instead now I have purple skinny jeans a vest with a green collar with one botton covering my girl parts only revealing my stomach arms and neck down. I wear purple gloves. Starting from my elbows and down covering my hads but not my fingers. I wear a white belt with black dimonds going sideways connecting to each other. Black and white shoes just like my dad. And a flower on my vest. I know only we're black lipstick and wear white powder makeup on my face and on my body thats revealing so I look like the Joker.

"Duela.." Harley calls out. I walk over to her only to be on the floor with my dad with guns to their heads. A couple of guys we're in the room and they seemed mad.

"Who are you?" I tell them.

"Lex Luthor told me to let you know he's coming for you and he heard what happend about the building and Arkham. Oh and also to kill these two." One of the guys said. Luthor would hurt me like this. He would make me suffer and i'm finally found my real family. Why does he want me he doesn't care he never even spent time with me. My whole life I only ever actually hung out with him twice...My who life. And everyday here these two would always have something fun to do if it was either normal or evil or just playing insane. If he cares he wouldn't do this to me. I love him but I wont let him hurt my family I have here.

"Ha...Ha...Ha... You're so funny do you think I would actually let you hurt my family...Think again... Tell him this 'Come and get me." I told the guy. I through them all to the walls and snaped their necks but one.

"You heard me! Go and tell him!" I yell out. He runs out crying. My dad helps Harley up and we smile at eachother.

"You know he wasn't bluffing right? he will come.." My dad says. I know he will so i'll just have to be prepared.I nod at him in response that I understand.

A day later... Luthors here and he has Mercy beating on Harley. And a gun raised to Joker.

"Look I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice Duela I need you back home. You're my daughter I raised you." He said.

"No Mercy raised me you never really cared. She was the one who made my food who helped me with homework who was THERE when I needed you and you weren't there. And these past few weeks Joker has actually treated me like a daughter, And it's a good thing I really am." I tell him. He lowers his gun and Mercy and Harley stopped fighting just to listen to the conversation.

"Lex I didn't know my daughter her whole life let me have my daughter back please." Joker said.

"Joker if you think for one second I was going to be stupid and let her stay then..." He stopped when Joker gave him the 'Take to the hand'.

"I didnt think you we're...hmmmhahahahaHaHahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Joker stopped talking and brusted out laughing falling to the ground.

"Lunitic.." Lex says. I also didn't know why he was laughing but he was pointing and I think Harley got it because she too was soon laughing on the floor. Everyone else was cofused.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...You..HAHAHA...Have..HAHAHAHA...H ave a...HAHAHAHA... BOOGER sticking straight out saying 'Hello'...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA.." He was laughing so hard while saying it. Luthor's face turned red and look at him self on a mirror he had in his pocket for some reason.

"LIER!" Luthor yelled out in fustration

"I know." Joker said with a grin and shot a net from a net gun he had, tying around Luthor I quickly knocked all the others guys out with my power wave thingy.

"Pease Duela... your really going to pick him over me?" He said.

"I'm sorry i'm happier." I told him. Mercy set him free from the net.

"Very well..." He told me. He then pointed the gun and at me... And pulled the trigger.

The End of Part 1

If people like this one I'll post part 2.. :)


End file.
